I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary engines, and particularly relates to an improved system for cooling such engines. By modifying conventional rotary engine rotors to increase the flow-through of coolant, improved cooling is accomplished.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
In a rotary engine, as in all engines which experience energy loss in the form of heat, cooling is required to control such heat. This cooling is provided in the form of a cooling fluid such as antifreeze or air.
Rotary engines are conventionally provided with coolant passages in each apex of the engine rotor. Coolant passes through these passages and carries off engine heat. The coolant may be discarded or cooled and recirculated.
While this design provides some cooling to the rotor, it fails to effectively provide a way of cooling the rotor bearing or the bearing race. The proper cooling of these components is critical, as improper cooling thereof results in the reduction of bearing life through premature wear.
In an attempt to overcome this disadvantage, a previously known rotor design provides for a substantially hollow rotor which has inlets and outlets for the passage of coolant therethrough. While somewhat improved cooling may be achieved by this design, it suffers from at least two disadvantages. First, the substantially hollow construction suffers from weakened structural integrity because the axial strength is reduced. Second, this design still fails to provide for the continuous flow of coolant applied directly to that region which most requires temperature control, the bearing race itself, particularly between the bearing race and the hottest portion of the rotor, the combustion chamber.